


Follow me down to the Devildom

by nobody_is_typing



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_is_typing/pseuds/nobody_is_typing
Summary: Just some fics about our favorite demon bois!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 192





	1. Shut up about it!

“Do it.” 

“Excuse me?” Lucifer steps back, his hand on his chest as the room goes silent, everyone staring at you with wide eyes. 

“Kill me, everyone keeps saying they’re going to do it so someone do it already!”

“H-hey, no one is-” Mammon steps forward, putting himself between you and his brothers, holding his arms out to shield you from their gazes.

“No! I’m tired of being threatened in an attempt to control me, I’m human but that doesn’t mean I’m weak-willed!” You’re angry, so angry that even Satan looks surprised. “I don’t care about the exchange program or Diavolo’s reputation or whatever rules you guys have down here. Either kill me or shut up about it! I’m not afraid of any of you, not a single outburst or threat or transformation has managed to make me afraid of you.” 

“You should be afraid, we’re pow-” Satan starts to say but you cut him off

“You’re powerful and dangerous and blah blah blah, I don’t care!” Pushing Mammon aside, you point a finger at Satan’s chest, glaring at him with as much ferocity as you can muster. “Not a single one of you can hurt me in a way that matters and I’m not afraid to die, so put up or shut up.” Turning, you make eye contact with all of the brothers. “The next person to threaten me gets their shit rocked, I don’t care about the circumstances or the context. Try me.”


	2. Fight or Flight

“No.” the men in front of you seem completely taken aback at your words, the red head’s mouth hanging open from when he’d begun to speak. 

“Pard-”

“Nope, absolutely not, fuck you.” Scrambling to your feet you clench your fists and lower your stance, totally ready to kick ass. At the very least take one of them down with you. “Whatever this is, I don’t care.” 

“You have no idea-”

“Nu-uh bitch boy, YOU have no idea. I’m either gonna kill myself or kill you and I have a strong sense of self-preservation so you’d better let me go.” The dark-haired one furrows his brows, his hand placed daintily on his chest and you swear you can see the corner of his mouth twitch in displeasure. The red-head, on the other hand, laughs deep in his chest, very clearly having a good time. “Which way is out.”

A long hand gestures towards the ceiling of the large hall. You finally look around, taking in the huge, dark windows stretching from one stone wall to the other behind a row of carved thrones. Seven seats. But there are only two people in front of you and they look kinda formidable, you doubt you’d be able to fight them both off at once.

“Are you certain this is the right human?” The dark-haired one asks in a low voice.

“Most definitely, they’re very different from Solomon.” The one in the red uniform grins, eyeing you like an excited child.

“Hey, what the fuck.” 

“Right, yes! My name is Dia-”

“I don’t care.”

“How dare you, have some resp-”

“You assholes kidnapped me and you want me to be respectful?!” Your voice climbs higher and higher as you step forward, royally and completely pissed.

“Y/N.” The sound of your name makes you pause but you just glare at the red-head. “Please calm down.”

“You’re being too lenient.” 

“What would you like me to do, Lucifer? Punish them?”

“You lay a hand on me and it’ll be the last time you have it.” You bare your teeth, clenching your hands tighter in anticipation. “You’re gonna let me go and maybe, just maybe, I won’t maim you so badly that your family won’t recognize your-”

“CALM DOWN.” Wind whips around you and from one blink to the next, the red-clad man suddenly has fucking horns and what looks like gold running through the veins under his jaw. 

“I-”

“WE AREN’T GOING TO HURT YOU.” It sounds like there are several different people talking through one voice at the same time, a shiver runs down your spine as he watches you relax slightly, completely dumbfounded by what you’re witnessing. “YOU’RE GOING TO LISTEN.” 

Not knowing what else to do, you nod.


End file.
